vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Stiftung Prix Jeunesse
Die Stiftung Prix Jeunesse wurde 1964 vom Freistaat Bayern, der Stadt München und dem Bayerischen Rundfunk gegründet. 1971 schlossen sich das ZDF an, 1991 die Bayerische Landeszentrale für neue Medien und 2005 Super RTL. Das gleichnamige Festival wird von der Europäische Rundfunkunion und der UNESCO gefördert. Geschichte Dr. Helmut Oeller, zu dem Zeitpunkt Leiter der Hauptabteilung Produktion Fernsehen beim Bayerischen Rundfunk, hatte 1962/1963 die Idee, einen internationalen Wettbewerb für Kinder- und Jugendfernsehen zu entwickeln. Im Rahmen von Verhandlungen mit der European Broadcasting Union, der UNESCO, UNICEF sowie der Stadt München und dem Freistaat Bayern sicherten ihm alle ihre Unterstützung bei der Verwirklichen dieses Projekts zu. Somit wurde vom 8. bis 11. Oktober 1963 ein Vorbereitungsseminar mit 80 Teilnehmern aus 16 Ländern in München abgehalten. In den folgenden Monaten gründete das Präsidium (Mitglieder u.a. Theodor Maunz, Hans-Jochen Vogel, Christian Wallenreiter, Dieter Sattler und Helmuth Becker) das Vorbereitungskomitee für den ersten Prix Jeunesse, dem auch Helmut Oeller angehörte. In dessen Sitzungen sollten die Zielsetzungen und Strukturen der Festivals- bzw. Wettbewerbsverantstaltung erarbeitet werden. Vom 5. bis 12. Juni 1964 fand der erste Prix Jeunesse mit 64 Wettbewerbertsbeiträgen von 32 Rundfunkorganisationen aus 24 Ländern statt. Aufgaben Die Aufgabe der Stiftung Prix Jeunesse ist die Förderung der Qualität im nationalen und internationalen Kinder- und Jugendfernsehen und somit das Vertiefen des Verständnisses zwischen den Völkern, sowie das Lernen über und von anderen Kulturen. Kernstück der Arbeit der Stiftung ist die Ausrichtung des Prix Jeunesse International, dem Fernsehfestival für Kinder- und Jugendprogramme in München. Neben der Ausrichtung des Festivals führt die Stiftung in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Partnerorganisationen auf allen Kontinenten jährlich bis zu 40 Ausbildungsveranstaltungen zum Thema Kinderfernsehen durch. Fernsehmacher und Kinder profitieren so vom Archiv des Prix Jeunesse und dem Können engagierter Kinderfernsehproduzenten. Daneben gibt es für Kindergärten und Schulen den „Prix Jeunesse Koffer für Kids“. Kindern wird die Möglichkeit geboten, ausgewählte Prix Jeunesse-Programme anzusehen und anhand pädagogischen Begleitmaterials verschiedene Themen zu erarbeiten. Damit fördert der „Prix Jeunesse Koffer für Kids“ sowohl die Medienkompetenz der Kinder, als auch ihr interkulturelles Verständnis. Prix Jeunesse International Mit dem 1964 ins Leben gerufenen Fernsehwettbewerb „Prix Jeunesse International“ werden hochwertige Kinder- und Jugendfernsehprogramme aus der ganzen Welt ausgezeichnet, die in ihrem jeweiligen kulturellen Kontext Kinder und Jugendliche bei ihrer mentalen und sozialen Entwicklung unterstützen. Die Teilnahme am Wettbewerb ist kostenfrei, einreichberechtigt sind in erster Linie Sendeanstalten. Der „Prix Jeunesse International“ findet alle zwei Jahre beim Bayerischen Rundfunk in München statt. Zur Festivalwoche kommen über 350 KinderfernsehproduzentInnen aus über 60 Ländern. Gemeinsam sichten, diskutieren und bewerten sie die zum Festival eingereichten Programme. Jedes Festival steht unter einem speziellen Thema. In Informationseinheiten werden neueste, wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse präsentiert. Die Kinderfernsehmacher aus aller Welt haben dadurch Gelegenheit, sich intensiv mit den neuesten Entwicklungen im Kinderfernsehen auseinanderzusetzen. Veranstaltungen seit 2006 *Prix Jeunesse 2006, 5. – 10. Mai 2006, Festival-Theme: „Laugh and the World Laughs With You: Kids, TV and Humour“. *Prix Jeunesse 2008, 30. Mai – 4. Juni 2008, Festival-Theme: „Girls and Boys and Television: The Role of Gender“. *Prix Jeunesse 2010, 28. Mai – 2. Juni 2010, Festival-Theme: „Different and the Same: Celebrating Diversity“. Auszeichnungen Pro Festival werden fünf „Prix Jeunesse International“ in folgenden Hauptkategorien vergeben: * Up to 6 Fiction * Up to 6 Non-Fiction * 7 – 11 Fiction * 7 – 11 Non-Fiction * 12 – 15 Fiction/Non-Fiction Zudem werden herausragende Fernsehproduktionen mit Spezial- oder Ehrenpreisen ausgezeichnet: ; Ehrenpreis im Namen der UNICEF Der Preis geht an das Kinder- oder Jugendprogramm, das am überzeugendsten aufzeigen konnte, wie Kindern auf der ganzen Welt geholfen werden kann ein gesundes, erfülltes und glückliches Leben zu führen. ; Ehrenpreis im Namen der UNESCO Dieser Preis zeichnet das Kinder- oder Jugendprogramm aus, das am überzeugendsten für das Verständnis einer anderen Kultur wirbt und sich auf besondere Weise für eine offene Kommunikation im Sinne einer wahrhaften Partnerschaft einsetzt. ; Preis der Kinderjury Zwei Kinderjuries zeichnen ihre Favoriten aus. Die deutsche Kinderjury zeichnet die besten Programme in der Kategorie 7 – 11 Fiction und 7 – 11 Non-Fiction aus. Die international besetzte Jury mit Kindern aus sechs Kontinenten prämiert die für sie besten Filme der Kategorie 12 – 15 Fiction/Non-Fiction. ; The Heart Programme Preis für den bewegendsten Beitrag des Festivals, der in seiner Machart nicht unbedingt perfekt sein muss. ; Interactivity Prize Preis für eine interactive Anwendung (Webseite, Computerspiel etc.), die mit einem Kinderfernsehprogramm verbunden ist. ; Theme Prize Preis für das Programm, das das jeweilige Festivalthema am gelungsten aufgreift und umsetzt. ; Next Generation Prize Preis für ein Programm, das in einem schwierigen Produktionsumfeld entstanden ist. Der Gewinner erhält neben einem Geldpreis ein einjähriges Coaching zur Entwicklung eines neuen Projekts. Bekannte Preisträger seit 1964 (Kategorien in Klammern) * 1970 ** Sesamstraße, USA (up to 7 years) * 1976 ** „Yesterday, When I Was Young“ von Mario Cortesi, Schweizer Fernsehen DRS (Programmes for Young People) * 1978 ** Neues aus Uhlenbusch, ZDF-Kinderserie (Children´s Programmes) * 1980 **„Oh, wie schön ist Panama“ - WDR-Film nach dem gleichnamigen Buch von Janosch (Story Telling) **„Als die Igel größer wurden“ WDR-Film (Story Telling) * 1982 ** „Kindergartenkonzert“ von Matthias Bamert, Schweizer Fernsehen DRS (Music/Light Entertainment) * 1984 ** Die Curiosity-Show, Southern Television, Australien (Information) * 1986 ** „Der kleine Bruder“ - Episode 18 der Jugendserie Bei uns und nebenan, Canadian Broadcasting Corp. (Plays) * 1988 ** Moskito - SFB-Sendung (Prix Jeunesse independent from the categories) * 1990 ** „Mich hat keiner gefragt - Wie Tony im Westen klarkommt“ von Claudia Schreiber, ZDF (Information) ** „Pinga geht verloren“ - 8. Episode der Animationsserie Pingu, SRG, Schweizer Fernsehen DRS (Animation) * 1992 ** „Bad Blood“ - Episoden 16/17 der Jugendserie Degrassi High, USA (12 to 17 - Fiction) * 1994 ** „Rinnsteinspiraten“ - ZDF-Kurzfilm von Christina Schindler (Up to 7 - Fiction) * 1998 ** „Zugvögel“ - Animationsfilm von Christina Schindler als Beitrag der ZDF-Sendung Siebenstein (Up to 7 - Fiction) * 2002 ** „Können Schweine schwimmen?“ - Beitrag der Sendung mit der Maus (Up to 6 Non-Fiction) ** „Die Spezialistenshow“ - 63. Episode der ZDF-Fernsehreihe Achterbahn (6-11 Fiction) ** „www.die-maus.de“ - Webseite der Sendung mit der Maus (Web Prize) * 2004 ** „www.blaubaer.de“ - Webseite der WDR-Sendung Käpt’n Blaubär (Web Prize - School-Age Category) * 2006 ** „Pantoffelhelden“ - Animationsfilm des WDR (Up to 6 Fiction) ** „Kevin: Lasst mich reden!“ - Episode der ZDF-Dokureihe Stark! - Kinder erzählen ihre Geschichte (12-15 Non-Fiction) * 2008 ** „Ein sonniger Tag“ - Trickfilm von Gil Alkabetz (Up to 6 Fiction) ** „Unter Druck“ - 5. Episode der NDR-Kinderkrimireihe KRIMI.DE (Preis der Jugend-Jury und 12–5 Fiction & Non-Fiction) * 2010 ** Allein gegen die Zeit - KI.KA-Abenteuerserie (12–15 Fiction & Non-Fiction und Preis der Jugend-Jury) ** Der Grüffelo - britischer Trickfilm (7–11 Fiction und Preis der Kinder-Jury) ** „Der Kleine und das Biest“ - Beitrag der ZDF-Sendung Siebenstein (Up to 6 Fiction) ** „Moritz - wäre cool, wenn sie ein Engel wird“ - Episode der ZDF-Dokureihe Stark! - Kinder erzählen ihre Geschichte (Heart Prize und Platz 2 12-15 Fiction & Non-Fiction) ** „Cartoon Network Beatbox“ - Musiksendung bei Cartoon Network, München (Platz 3 7–11 Non-Fiction) ** „klangkiste.wdr.de“ - Webseite der WDR Soundbox (Interactivity Prize 7-11) Weblinks * * Deutsche Prix Jeunesse-Seite * UNESCO Prix Jeunesse-Seite * Chilenische Prix Jeunesse-Seite Prix Jeunesse Kategorie:Fernsehpreis (Deutschland) Kategorie:Kindersendung (Fernsehen) Kategorie:Jugend und Medien Kategorie:Auszeichnung (München) Kategorie:Film (München) Kategorie:Stiftung in München Kategorie:Kindheit und Jugend (München)